Too Weird to be Anything Else
by butimaqueerleader
Summary: Ron wakes up in the middle of the night in the infirmary after being poisoned, only to come face to face with the last person he would have expected to meet. Rated M for the second chapter.


Ron woke with a start, unaware of what had woken him. He stared at the ceiling of the hospital wing, listening for anything that could've been loud enough to wake him up. There was nothing, except... was there someone breathing rather heavily? He looked at the other beds. Had someone else been brought in while he was sleeping? But all the other beds were empty, and Madame Pomfrey's light was off. He rolled over, putting the sound off as some ghost trying to pull a prank.

Then someone sneezed.

Ron sat straight up, looking around wildly. It sounded like it had come from directly below him. His brow furrowed, he flung the covers off and bent to look under the bed. He paused, sneaking a glance towards Madame Pomfrey's office, but it remained dark. Feeling as though this might be Harry, trying to pull his leg, he took some time to look under the bed. He then proceeded to fall off of it in shock when he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!?" he exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He received another surprise when instead of giving him some rude reply, Malfoy blushed and began stuttering, looking surprised him so much, in fact, that he forgot his anger. Forgotten, even, that the boy curled under the bed was his sworn enemy. He was utterly befuddled. He looked back at Madame Pomfrey's room, but it was still unlit. He grabbed Malfoy's collar, suddenly remembering that he hated him, and dragged him none too kindly out from under the bed.

"Thought you'd come and curse me in my sleep, didn't you? You foul, evil, little git!" he snarled, not letting go of Malfoy's expected the other boy to snarl back, perhaps hit him and say something about how he didn't want Ron's blood traitor hands dirtying his robes. Instead, he looked as if Ron had just hit _him._ Ron shoved him, letting go of his robes.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy? Has someone hexed you?" Ron asked, slightly worried. He'd never spent this much time around him without receiving at least six insults. But this time, Malfoy gave him an answer, hurriedly shaking his head no.

"Why were you hiding my bed?" he hissed. Malfoy seemed to find his voice.

"You were waking up," he muttered.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" Ron shot back, his confusion skyrocketing. Malfoy turned even more brilliantly pink and didn't speak. Ron stood up.

"Alright, I'm obviously dreaming. You would never go this long in reality without calling my dad a pathetic loser," Ron muttered, climbing back into bed. Malfoy said something, but it was so quiet that Ron didn't catch it.

"What?" he asked, looking at Malfoy quizzically.

"You're not dreaming," Malfoy said a bit louder.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" Ron snapped back. Again, Malfoy seemed at a loss for words.

"This is getting irritating," Ron mumbled, laying his head back on his pillow.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Malfoy said hurriedly, standing up. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth, looking as if he hadn't meant to speak out loud. Ron gave him a shocked look.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed. Malfoy's gray eyes were alight with terror.

"Nothing," he breathed.

"I've decided this really is a dream," Ron said, looking up at the ceiling. "It's too weird to be anything else."

"Well, it's not," Malfoy retorted, some of his usual arrogance slipping back into his voice. Ron sat back up.

"Then explain what's going on, you moronic prat," Ron growled back. Malfoy's eyes, instead of looking offended like before, sparked with familiar anger.

"Fine," he retorted. And then he grabbed Ron firmly by the chin and kissed him.

Ron spluttered with shock, shoving the boy away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?!" he almost shouted. Malfoy clamped his hand over Ron's mouth, looking almost angry. Almost.

"Shut up, you idiot. You'll wake Madame Pomfrey!" he warned Ron smacked smacked his hand away.

"Don't you touch me," he hissed.

"You told me to explain why I was here. That was the best I could come up with," Malfoy responded, looking miserable as he slumped into a chair. Ron couldn't bring himself to care.

"That wasn't an explanation. That was-that was-" but Ron couldn't figure out what exactly that was. Malfoy looked at him expectantly.

"That was what?" he demanded.

"Not okay," Ron replied feebly, looking at his hands as his ears turned red. He heard Malfoy chuckle and whipped around to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"Nothing. I've just always loved how that happens when you're embarrassed," Malfoy answered with a cheeky grin. Ron did not return it.

"What happens?" he retorted.

"Your ears turn red," Malfoy replied unblushingly, which of course caused said ears to flush darker. Malfoy's grin grew.

"Is there a reason you're here and completely unlike yourself. Have you been possessed?" Ron snapped, changing the subject. Malfoy shook his head.

"Been wanting to do that for years," he replied, his smile diminishing. Ron looked back at his hands.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," he , Malfoy was sitting on the bed, facing him.

"Yeah, well, you've never been poisoned," he replied quietly, his eyes boring into Ron's.

"I've faced death before," he replied, a little dumbstruck.

"This was different," Malfoy whispered. Ron was going to ask how, but found he didn't care. Malfoy's hand was resting on top of his, and those gray eyes were getting closer.

"This was an accident," he said, even quieter. "A careless accident." Ron knew he should be pushing him away, but something was stopping him. Something he couldn't recognize.

"It should never have happened," he breathed, his nose practically touching Ron's. His eyes, which had never been so close, had Ron mesmerized. Malfoy's lips were millimeters away, and Ron found himself wishing that he would close the gap. This surprised him, but he didn't move. Malfoy licked his lips, making Ron's breathing hitch. He realized what Malfoy was doing. Letting him decide. Giving him a choice. Ron was teetering, and then Malfoy bit his lip. Ron closed the distance between them without a thought. Malfoy's lips were soft, his fingers eager as they wrapped themselves in his flaming hair. He could feel Malfoy smiling triumphantly as he grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. Malfoy's lips parted, and Ron's tongue slipped past them eagerly. Malfoy clearly wanted him in control, as he allowed Ron's tongue to explore every inch of his mouth without complaint. He gripped Malfoy's hips tighter, wishing he could get closer. As if reading his mind, Malfoy shifted his legs to straddle him, never breaking away. His fingers were combing through Ron's hair with earnest, and his tongue suddenly wrapped around Ron's hungrily. Ron felt a moan of pleasure escape him and truly did not care. He crushed Malfoy closer, feeling his blood rushing south. His lungs were screaming for air but he did not want to obey. This was bliss. This was beautiful.

It was Malfoy who broke away in the end, gasping for breath.

"Merlons beard," Ron gasped, his head falling against the wall behind him. He felt Malfoy's head fall against his chest, his hands resting on his stomach.

"You really know what you're doing, Malfoy," Ron chuckled breathily.

"Draco," the other boy said forcefully.

"What?" Ron asked, looking down at him. Malfoy's eyes met his.

"Call me Draco," he told him, looking reproachful. Ron found himself nodding. He leaned down.

"Alright," he agreed, kissing him softly. "Draco," he whispered. The boy shivered, meeting his lips with vigor. But Ron saw something out of the corner of his eye and froze. Draco noticed, and broke away, looking alarmed.

"What?" he muttered, terrified expression in his eyes. Ron relaxed.

"I thought I saw something, but it was just a trick of the light," Draco breathed a sigh of relief, which was followed by a sigh of disappointment.

"I need to go," he whispered.

"What, why?" Ron asked.

"I told Blaise I'd only be gone a little bit. He'll be wondering where I am," he explained, getting off the bed.

"But-" Ron glanced down at the problem that had arisen in his pajama pants. Draco saw and smirked.

"I expect dinner first, Weasely," he muttered. Then he gave Ron a swift peck and moved for the doors.

"Draco!" Ron whispered when he got to them. He paused, glancing over his shoulder expectantly.

"Call me Ron," he said. Draco grinned, nodded, and slipped out the door.

Author's Note: Oh my god, I know it's so short! Anyways, this is my Harry Potter OTP, so no flames please! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
